Storm
by CissaPotter
Summary: Happy End, heißt nur so, weil ich beim Schreiben Storm on Vanessa Mae gehört hab.  Please R&R


„Wieso weinst du Flower?" fragte Sirius leise, doch die junge Frau, die auf der Couch vorm Kamin saß, schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf, während ihr weiter Tränen übers Gesicht liefen. Seufzend setzte er sich zu ihr und zog sie in seine Arme. Plötzlich kam wieder Leben in sie. „Spinnst du? Was wenn uns jemand sieht?" zischte sie. „Flower, es ist erst halb sechs, und gestern war das erste Quidditchspiel des Jahres, mit anschließender Siegesfeier. Glaubst du wirklich, dass irgendjemand um die Uhrzeit schon wach ist?" „Nein, aber ich mach mir eben Sorgen" flüsterte sie etwas beleidigt. „Also, wieso hast du geweint Baby?" Sie sah auf in seine warmen, grauen Augen (Ich weiß, Widerspruch in sich)

Und flüsterte: "Ich halte es nicht mehr aus… Die Schlampen, die sich dir an den Hals werfen, dass du mit ihnen flirtest, dass wir uns verstecken müsse, dass wir nicht einfach Hand in Hand durchs Schloss gehen können, dass ich in der Früh nicht einfach zu dir gehen kann und dich vor allen küssen…" sie brach ab und vergrub ihr Gesicht wieder an seinem Hals. „Denkst du mir geht es nicht so? Denkst du, ich möchte Prongs nicht am liebsten den Hals umdrehen wenn er dich wieder mal anbaggert? Ich liebe dich Flower!" „Ich dich doch auch du Idiot." Nuschelte sie an seine Halsbeuge. Sirius lachte leise, dann wurde er wieder ernst und fragte: „Wir könnten es ihnen sagen." „Die Frage ist ob wir das überleben. Deine Schlampen würden mich wahrscheinlich den Kopf abreißen. Und dich würde James übernehmen. „ „Stimmt auch wieder…" „Sagen wir es trotzdem?" „Wenn wir mit der Tür ins Haus fallen sind die Überlebenschancen noch schlechter." „Aber es wäre kurz und schmerzlos." „Schmerzlos? Das glaubst du doch selber nicht Baby."

„Stimmt…" Dann schwiegen sie wieder. „Prongs wird mich hassen…" flüsterte Sirius irgendwann mit gebrochener Stimme. „Ausnahmsweise hast du Recht, Black." Knurrte hinter ihnen jemand. „Prongs, ich…" „Ich dachte wir wären Freunde! Ich dachte du hältst dein Versprechen! Aber dass ist dann doch zu viel erwartet von einem Black!" rief James wütend. „Silencio! Emobile! Pot- James, du hörst mir jetzt zu!" der Schwarzhaarige war ihr einen schmerzerfüllten Blick zu, den sie geflissentlich ignorierte. „Sirius hat sein Versprechen nicht gebrochen! Glaub mir, sonst hätte ich ihm schon längst den Kopf abgerissen." Sie löste die Zauber mit einem kurzen Schlenker ihres Zauberstabs. „Ich hasse dich Black." Flüsterte James leise, dann drehte er sich um und verschwand aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.

Die Rothaarige Hexe ließ sich zurück aufs Sofa fallen und vergrub das Gesicht in ihren Händen. Sie saßen schweigend nebeneinander, bis Sirius irgendwann tonlos meinte: „Das wars dann wohl mit Prongs&Pad. Wir sind wieder wie in der ersten Klasse. Potter und Black." Lily hob ruckartig den Kopf und starrte ihm in die Augen, das Funkeln war aus ihnen verschwunden. „Sirius Orion Black! Sag das nie wieder! Seit wann muss ich ausgerechnet DIR, dem besten Freund den man sich überhaupt vorstellen kann, sagen, dass Freundschaft über allem steht? Pad, gerade DU solltest wissen, dass es nicht s wichtigeres als Freundschaft gibt! Freunde sind wichtiger als eine Beziehung." Lily hatte sich in Rage geredet, doch beim letzten Satz brach ihre Stimme. Sirius sah seine Freundin geschockt an. „Lily…Tigerlily…Bitte, tu das nicht!" flehte er. Sie umarmte ihn und vergrub ihr Gesicht an seiner Schulter. „Ich liebe dich..." nuschelte sie. „Ich dich auch, aber bitte, tu mir das nicht an…" Das Mädchen schluchzte kurz auf. „Ich will eure Freundschaft nicht zerstören! Und wenn das heißt, dass wir nicht zusammen sein können, dann… Ich liebe dich Sirius Black." Sie küsste ihn kurz und verzweifelt, dann riss sie sich abrupt los und stürmte die Treppen zu ihrem Schlafsaal hinauf.

Sie warf sich schluchzend auf ihr Bett, es war ihr im Moment egal, was die anderen Mädchen denken würden.

Anscheinend war sie irgendwann eingeschlafen, denn als sie aufwachte, saß Beth an ihrem Bett und sah sie fragend an. „Was ist passiert Lily?" Freunde, die einen besser kannten als man selbst, konnten manchmal ganz schön nervig sein. „Betty, es ist nichts, okay?" Die Braunhaarige starrte ihre beste Freundin wütend an. „Es ist also nichts, ja? Du liegst den ganzen Tag- es ist jetzt FÜNF- im Schlafsaal, Black-„ Lily zuckte bei dem Namen kurz zusammen, „-sitzt seit in der Früh apathisch im Gemeinschaftsraum und starrt ins Feuer, James ist nirgendwo zu finden und nicht mal Lupin weiß was los ist?" rief Beth aufgebracht. „Ich..weiß es nicht…", krächzte Lily, ihre Freundin sah sie nur an und fragte: „Oh Oh. Schlimm?" „Schlimmer…" Nach einem auffordernden Blick von Beth begann Lily seufzend zu erzählen, jetzt war es ohnehin schon zu spät.

„Also, ich war am Anfang des Schuljahres ja mit Clarks zusammen, er ist Jäger…Ich wollte ihn nach dem Training in der Umkleide abholen, aber…er war nicht mehr da. Genauer gesagt war niemand mehr da, außer Sirius. Er hatte nur Jeans an, seine Haare waren noch ganz nass, Merlin, er sah so süß aus! Und naja, ich hab herum gestammelt, bin rot geworden, bis ich ihm in die Augen geschaut hab. Das war...wie Hypnose, in seinen Augen kann man ertrinken, glaub mir. Wir haben uns in die Augen gestarrt, ich hab absolut keine Ahnung wie lang! Irgendwann ist er dann auf mich zugekommen, ganz langsam, und hat mich geküsst…" sie verstummte.

„Soll ich jetzt gleich in Ohnmacht fallen oder doch lieber erst später?" fragte Beth entgeistert. „Gar nicht. Oder willst du gar nicht wissen wie es weiterging?" Der Dunkelhaarigen klappte der Mund auf: „Lily! Sag mir, dass ihr es nicht in der UMKLEIDE getrieben habt!" Lily wurde rot. „Ähm.. Nein, aber fast… Er hat sich dann irgendwann von mir gelöst und irgendwas davon gestammelt, dass er das James nicht antun kann. Und das wir das nicht tun sollten. Da bin ich dann wohl auch wieder in der Wirklichkeit gelandet, hab mich umgedreht und bin zum Schloss zurück gerannt. Am nächsten Tag hat er mich in einen Geheimgang gezogen, nach dem Unterricht, er hat gesagt, dass wir reden müssen, ich hab genickt aber er war so nah, ich hab ihn einfach geküsst. Und er hat den Kuss erwidert. Seitdem sind wir-waren wir- zusammen." Lily warf einen vorsichtigen Blick zu ihrer besten Freundin. „Oh Merlin. Warte. Ihr wart zusammen?" Die Rothaarige senkte den Blick, Tränen standen jetzt wieder in ihren Augen.

„Ich bin heute gar nicht erst richtig schlafen gegangen, in der Früh ist dann Sirius heruntergekommen, ich war im Gemeinschaftsraum. Wir sind auf der Couch vorm Kamin gelegen und haben gekuschelt, Merlin, er kann so süß sein! Aber dann, wir haben gerade überlegt wie wir am besten beichten können, dass wir zusammen sind, uns…lieben, ist James herein gekommen. Betty, es war so schrecklich! Er hat nur ganz leise gesagt Ich hasse dich Black. , und ist verschwunden!" Lily warf sich schluchzend in die Arme ihrer besten Freundin, die ihr beruhigend übers Haar strich, während sie leise vor sich hinmurmelte: „"Ach du Scheiße, es ist wirklich schlimmer als ich dachte…"

Sirius saß und starrte in die Flammen. Lily war nicht wieder aufgetaucht, ebenso wenig wie James. Aber eigentlich machte er sich mehr Sorgen um James, bei Lily wusste er wenigstens, wo sie war. Aber trotzdem, es schmerzte so sehr, auch nur an sie zu denken! Wie sollte er es überstehen, sie zu sehen, oder noch schlimmer, mit ihr zu reden? Merlin, er liebte sie mehr als sein Leben! Nein, sie WAR sein Leben. „Sirius Orion Black, du bist ein Idiot." Mit diesen überaus freundlichen Worten begrüßte Beth den Marauder, als sie sich neben ihn aufs Sofa fallen ließ. „Ich weiß." Sie starrte ihr Gegenüber perplex. „Lily hatte Recht. Ich glaubs nicht."

„Ähh, Sutherland, WOMIT hatte", er holte tief Luft, „Lily Recht?" Sie sah ihn mit einem Bist-du-so-blöd-oder-tust-du-nur-so Blick an und antwortete ihm:

„Na was wohl? Eure…´Beziehung! Ich hab ihr nur nicht geglaubt, als sie gesagt hat, dass ihr euch liebt."

„Jaja, wer glaubt das schon, der berühmte Frauenschwarm Sirius Black verliebt sich in die Große Liebe seines besten Freundes, der niemand anders als der ebenso bekannte und beliebte James Potter ist. Mein Beuteschema ist ja angeblich groß, mit viel Oberweite, bevorzugt blond und blauäugig. Abgesehen davon, seit wann kann ein Black lieben?", meinte Sirius, seine Stimme triefte geradezu vor Sarkasmus.

„Tut mir Leid. Aber du musst trotzdem zugeben, dass es ziemlich…wie soll ich sagen…überraschend ist." Der schwarzhaarige Junge ließ sich verzweifelt in die Kissen zurück fallen. „Verdammt Beth, ich liebe sie! Sie ist mein Leben! Du musst mir nicht sagen, dass es kitschig klingt, das weiß ich selbst, aber es stimmt nun mal! Aber Prongs, er ist mein bester Freund, mein Bruder, ich kann ihm das nicht antun!" Die Dunkelhaarige betrachtete ihn schweigend, dann meinte sie: „Du weißt wo er ist." es war nicht wirklich eine Frage, sondern mehr eine Feststellung. Sirius nickte schwach. „Worauf wartest du dann noch? Geh zu ihm! Wir brauchen euch Marauders doch, sonst wäre es viel zu langweilig hier! Er grinst leicht, aber das Grinsen verschwand eben so schnell, wie es gekommen war, als ihm klar wurde, was es bedeute, wenn er zu James gehen würde. Sie müssten reden. Oder es zumindest versuchen. Dass James ihn vermutlich gerade am liebsten langsam qualvoll zu Tode foltern würde, war dabei nicht unbedingt die beste Vorrausetzung. „Ich bin lebensmüde." Mit diesen Worten erhob sich Sirius und machte sich auf den Weg.

James saß zusammengesunken am kalten Steinboden des Astronomieturms, im Rücken das Steingeländer. „Prongs?" Sirius blieb unschlüssig ein paar Meter von ihm entfernt stehen. „Verpiss dich Black!" knurrte der Potter hasserfüllt. „Prongs, es tut mir leid!" James wandte sich nun ganz zu seinem (ehemaligen) besten Freund um „Wieso hast du es dann getan?" Der Black senkte den Kopf. „Stell dir vor, ich hätte sie jeden Tag um ein Date gefragt. Und sie hätte mir jeden Tag einen Korb gegeben. Sie hätte dich geliebt, genauso wie du sie. Hättest du sie unglücklich machen wollen? Nicht mit ihr zusammen sein?" Nun war es an James, beschämt den Kopf zu senken. „Nein…Wahrscheinlich nicht…" Die Worte waren nur ein Hauch und wurden vom wind davongetragen, aber Sirius verstand sie trotzdem. Er ließ sich seufzend neben seinem besten Freund am Geländer herabrutschen und meinte traurig: „Ist jetzt auch egal…Sie hat Schluss gemacht…sie hat gesagt, sie will nicht zwischen uns stehen…" Sirius ließ seine schulterlangen schwarzen Haare ins Gesicht fallen,damit sein bester freund nicht sah, dass ihm Tränen übers Gesicht rannen. Der sah es leider Gottes trotzdem. Zu sagen, dass James geschockt war, wäre maßlose Untertreibung gewesen. Sirius Black weinte nicht! Niemals! Er hatte ja nicht einmal geweint, als seine Erzeuger (seine richtigen Eltern waren ohnehin schon die Potters, er nannte sie sogar Mum und Dad ) und Voldemort ihn fast zu Tode gefoltert hatte! Er hätte gern Lily die Schuld dafür gegeben, aber abgesehen davon, dass er das nie im Leben tun könnte, weil er sie viel zu sehr liebte, wusste er ganz genau, dass er, er ganz allein daran Schuld daran war, dass sein bester Freund jetzt so leiden musste. Wobei es Lily vermutlich nicht viel besser ging. Manchmal verfluchte er Sirius dafür dass er so gut schauspielern konnte, seine Gefühle so gut unter Kontrolle hatte. Wenn es nach seinen Erzeugern gegangen wären, hätte er gar keine Gefühle zugelassen. Er schlug sich in Gedanken die flache Hand vor die Stirn, als er daran dachte, wie es für Sirius gewesen sein musste, wenn er, James wieder ein Mal von Lily geschwärmt hatte, und davon, wie schön sie war, oder wenn er sie ständig angebaggert hatte. Nun ja, vielleicht sollte er doch ganz froh über die Selbstbeherrschung seines besten Freundes sein, anstatt diese zu verfluchen…. „Pad? Es tut mir leid. Alles." Der Black sah ihn aus vom Weinen geröteten Augen an und antwortete krächzend: „Mir auch Prongs…" „Brüder?" „Brüder."

„Lily?" fragte Beth oben im Schlafsaal der Gryffindor Mädchen vorsichtig, Lily lag noch immer genau so da, wie Beth sie liegen gelassen hatte. „Was ist Betty?" „Ich hab Bla- Sirius zu James geschickt, damit die beiden sich aussprechen." Die Rothaarige richtete sich ruckartig auf. „Beth! Hast du noch alle Zutaten im Kessel? Die zwei Idioten bringen es noch fertig, sich gegenseitig in die Luft zu jagen!" rief Lily entsetzt aus, packte ihre beste Freundin am Handgelenk und zog sie die Treppe hinunter, aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum heraus. „LILS! STOP! Wir müssen zuerst überlegen, wo sie sein könnten!" hielt die Dunkelhaarige Lily auf, die nur kurz und ohne Luft zu holen herunterrasselte: „See, verbotener Wald, Astronomieturm." Beth überlegt kurz, dann meinte sie rasch: „Am See sind zu viele Leute, außerdem sieht man dort vom Schloss zu gut hin, außerdem kennen die Marauders zu hundert Prozent bessere Plätze als ausgerechnet den See." „Wo du Recht hast hast du Recht murmelte Lily und zog ihre beste Freundin in Richtung des Verbotenen Waldes. Am Waldrand blieb Lily kurz stehen und murmelte düster: „Ich HASSE es allein hier rein gehen zu müssen…" dann packte sie Beth am Handgelenk und zog sie tiefer in den Wald hinein, bis sie zu einer fast kreisrunden Lichtung mit einem wunderschönen Teich kamen.

Die Lichtung war mit weichem Gras bewachsen, dass selbst jetzt, im Oktober noch leuchtend grün war. Der Teich war glasklar, man konnte bis zum Grund sehen, obwohl das Wasser mindestens drei oder vier Meter tief war. Im Wasser lag ein umgefallener Baumstamm, der dort, wo er aus dem Wasser herausragte mit dichtem Moos bewachsen war, ebenso wie die großen, flachen Steine die um den Teich herum lagen. „Woher kennst du diese Lichtung?" flüsterte Beth ehrfürchtig und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen. Ein trauriges Lächeln huschte über das Gesicht der Rothaarigen als sie antwortete: „Sirius hat mich mal hierher mitgenommen…Er hat die Lichtung zusammen mit James entdeckt… Wir waren ein paar mal hier, als es noch wärmer war." Betty sah erstaunt, dass Lily rot anlief und schnappte nach Luft. „Lily Evans, du bist unmöglich!" „Naja, ist ja jetzt auch egal…" Lily drehte sich um und ging rasch zurück zum Schloss, Beth folgte ihr.

„Was willst du jetzt machen Pad?" Sirius sah ihn verwirrt an. „Wegen Lily. Ich sehe doch, dass du leidest. Und sie wahrscheinlich auch…" „Prongs, erstens, ich will und kann dir das nicht antun, und zweitens..." doch James unterbrach ihn. „Doch, kannst du. Sie wird mich so oder so nie lieben, also warum sollte sie -und du- deshalb unglücklich sein?" „Okay, angenommen, ich versuche sie zurück zu bekommen. Was in Merlins Namen soll ich schon machen?"

„Mich in den Arm nehmen, küssen und sagen dass ich eine Idiotin bin." Gab Lily die Antwort gleich selbst. Sie und Beth standen an der Treppe und sahen zu den beiden Marauders hinüber. Sirius warf einen unsicheren Blick zu James, als dieser aufmunternd lächelte, sprang er auf und riss seine Lily in die Arme. „Ich hab dich so vermisst Flower…" nuschelte er in ihre langen roten Haare, während James ihnen mit gemischten Gefühlen zusah und Betty vor Lachen fast erstickte, besonders als Lily die Arme um ihren Marauder schlang und „Ich dich auch…" zurückflüsterte. „Ähhh...Leute, ihr wisst schon, dass ihr euch erst in der Früh gesehen habt?" „Klappe Sutherland." Kam es von Sirius und von Lily: „Küss mich endlich Black!" Der lachte nur leise und versiegelte ihre Lippen mit seinen.


End file.
